


Слабость

by Iren_Dragneel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deviates From Canon, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Out of Character, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iren_Dragneel/pseuds/Iren_Dragneel
Summary: Драко признавал свою тоску. Но так же он не мог не видеть, что Гарри сделал его слабым, привязав к себе, заставив полюбить те мелочи, которые у них были.Ему нравилась эта слабость.Пусть он стал таким — зато начал оживать, и это была всецело заслуга Гарри.— Ты сделал чудо однажды, заставив меня измениться, — Драко тоскливо взглянул за спину, на спокойно лежащего Гарри, — так сделай его еще раз и проснись наконец-то.//Draco admitted his sadness. But he also could see that Harry had made him weak by tying him to himself, making him love the little things they had.He loved that weakness.Despite him become that way, he began to come to life, and it was Harry's full credit."You did a miracle once, making me change", Draco glanced behind his back, at Harry lying still. "So do it again and wake up at last".
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 12





	Слабость

В который раз безрезультатно вглядываясь в умиротворенное бледное лицо Гарри, Драко спрашивал себя — что же он тут, собственно, забыл? Но ответ упрямо не желал находиться, дразня, выскальзывая почти сразу же, как только оказывался в зоне досягаемости. И поэтому Драко продолжал приходить сюда снова и снова, втискивая каким-то чудесным образом эти походы в плотный график, и надеялся, что вот этот раз точно последний.

Окно в палате было только одно, но и то оказалось занавешенно, так что обстановка в свете лишь полудохлого светильника была еще менее радужной, чем при свете солнца. И это угнетало.

Снова бросив быстрый взгляд на Гарри, освещенного светом Люмоса, Драко пришел к удивительному выводу, что никогда до этого раньше не испытывал чувства вины. То есть, буквально. Хотя ему казалось, что за время «сожительства» с Темным Лордом он испытал все неприятные чувства из возможных, но нет. Мальчик-который-выжил-дважды продолжал открывать в нем что-то новое, даже, черт возьми, пребывая в состоянии овоща!

И именно положение национального героя заставляло Драко мучиться от физически ощутимой вины, именно из-за этого он не находил себе места вот уже второй месяц и именно из-за этого хоть немного успокаивался, приходя в Мунго и видя, что Гарри не становится хуже.

Хотя лучше ему тоже не становилось.

И это заставляло Драко почти в отчаянии заламывать руки и рваными шагами мерить палату, уже ставшую чуть ли не вторым домом.

_Его вина._

И она съедала его живьем, гадко извиваясь внутри флоббер-червем.

И, о Мерлин, как же хотелось сбросить всю вину на самого Поттера! Ведь это он начал оживлять казалось бы мертвого внутри Драко, он начал привязывать его к себе почти незаметно, понемногу, короткими разговорами или даже редкими встречами взглядов. Он начал проводить с Драко все больше времени, — хотя нельзя сказать, что самому Драко этого не хотелось, — и именно из-за совместного времяпровождения один из них сейчас лежал неподвижно в одной из палат Мунго, а второй снова медленно убивал себя.

Но он знал — этого ему не позволит уже совесть, которая, оказывается, после стольких лет молчания наконец проснулась. Как не вовремя. Он и так уже размяк до такой степени, что начал сочувствовать многим магглорожденным… да что там! Теперь уже и назвать их «грязнокровками» не мог даже в собственных мыслях! Если бы кто-то сказал ему года два назад, каким мягкосердечным он станет в будущем, то он от души бы его проклял.

А все из-за чертового Гарри Поттера.

После долгого заточения в мрачных стенах менора, Драко испытывал огромное удовольствие, прогуливаясь по зеленым лугам территории Хогвартса. И уже даже не сетовал на каждодневную работу по восстановлению замка, ведь это была отличная возможность отвлечься от мрачных мыслей, преследовавших его до сих пор.

— Эй, Малфой, вот ты где!

Вот только бы еще не было этого вездесущего и уже порядком надоевшего Поттера…

Драко решил промолчать, все так же размеренно шагая к квиддичному полю — его душа желала ностальгировать. Но сосредоточиться на красотах природы ему не удалось, ведь, появившись всего миг назад, Поттер успел занять все его мысли. И какого хрена ему нужно, что он настойчиво досаждает вниманием уже который день?

Действительно, в последние дни «избранного мальчика» стало слишком много для Драко — он постоянно появлялся в поле зрения, и, как было видно, отчаянно хотел развести на разговор. И невозможно было не заметить, что отношение Поттера к нему кардинально изменилось. Вот только Драко никак не мог найти на то причины. Как и гр… Грейнджер с Уизелом, на лицах которых явно читалось неодобрение поступков их друга.

И тем не менее, Поттер упрямо продолжал искать точки соприкосновения с Драко, порой ведя себя слишком странно даже для него. К счастью, встреч и разговоров постоянно удавалось избегать, ссылаясь то на занятость, то на усталость, то еще на что-то. До сегодня.

Драко спиной чувствовал взгляд Поттера, который, возможно, хотел прожечь в нем дыру — но тогда бы он точно не добился разговоров. Его присутствие раздражало до того, что в него хотелось бросить чем-то похуже Ступефая, но руку, тянувшуюся к палочке, приходилось постоянно одергивать. Если герой однажды спас их от казни и Азкабана, уповать на постоянную милость с его стороны было глупо и совсем не по-малфоевски.

Поэтому, дойдя до поля — которое, казалось, было единственным нетронутым битвой местом на территории, — и усевшись на землю возле трибун, он просто показательно отвернулся от следовавшего о пятам гриффиндорца, надеясь, что, хоть и обделенный умом, но этот жест он все-таки поймет.

И когда тот опустился рядом, Драко тяжело вздохнул: неужели гриффиндорцы действительно такие тупые?

— Малфой.

— Ну чего тебе? — вымучено спросил Драко.

— Я хочу поговорить.

— Ну так говорил бы с Уизли, — лениво, но с ноткой раздражения ответил он. — Или с гряз… с Грейнджер.

Он устало прикрыл глаза, надеясь хоть немного отдохнуть. Солнце уже понемногу шло к западу, и его начинало клонить в сон. Работу нельзя было назвать легкой, но она приносила некоторое удовольствие. Было приятно восстанавливать собственными руками то место, где провел половину своего детства, пусть оно не всегда было прекрасным.

— Я хочу говорить с тобой, — вновь нарушил внутренний покой гриффиндорец, почему-то протягивая руку для пожатия.

Драко удивленно заморгал, поднимая на Поттера взгляд, в котором плескались изумление и едва заметный интерес. Вообще-то, он и так догадывался, что тот хотел с ним поговорить, — иначе для чего буквально преследовал, — но услышать эти слова вживую, произнесенные без утайки. Это было странно и непривычно для Драко, ведь слизеринцы напрямую говорят чуть реже, чем никогда.

Тем более, что тот хотел… рукопожатия? Символично как-то даже. Означает ли это, что они оба, наконец, выросли?

Ему ничего не оставалось, как ответить, принимая протянутую руку:

— Ну так говори, Поттер.

Драко тосковал.

Он никогда не признался бы об этом вслух, не признался бы кому-то; даже наедине с собой он не мог произнести эти слова ртом.

Но он признавал — и ему казалось это достаточным.

Он тосковал по их вечерним разговорам за чашкой чая про то, как же их все достало: Гарри его известность, Драко же — постоянный шепот за спиной. Тосковал по случайным прикосновениям и дневным прогулкам, по совместной работе… да даже просто по его улыбке.

Он признавал свою тоску. Но так же он не мог не видеть, что Гарри сделал его слабым, привязав к себе, заставив полюбить те мелочи, которые у них были. Ему нравилась эта слабость.

Пусть он стал таким — зато он начал оживать, и это была всецело заслуга Гарри.

Но сейчас отсутствие того в жизни Драко делало больно физически, заставляя почти каждую ночь просыпаться в холодном поту от собственного крика; из-за повторяющегося кошмара, в котором Гарри закрывал его от магического луча, подозрительно отдававшего зеленым цветом.

В тот день никто и подумать не мог, что сбежавшие Пожиратели бродят где-то рядом с Хогвартсом — ведь, казалось бы, это одно из самых небезопасных мест для них, поскольку там постоянно было много волшебников. Но случилось то, что предсказать не мог никто. И Драко винил в произошедшем себя, хотя даже Уизел сказал, что его вины здесь нет. Он же исправился.

Да, исправился — ради Гарри, хоть это звучит совсем не по-малфоевски.

Зарываясь в подушку лицом, сдавленно пробормотал:

— Ради того придурка, который жить не может, не спасая кого-то, черт побери!

— Тебе нечем больше заняться, Поттер? — раздраженно спросил Драко, усердно левитируя обломки стены в кучу, стараясь не встречаться с нарушителем спокойствия взглядом. — Что, героям теперь работать не положено?

— Малфой, блин, — протянул тот. — Мы уже долгое время проводим время вместе, а ты все такой же колючий. — Он разлегся на траве рядом с Драко и, закинув руки за голову, мечтательно смотрел в небо. — Будь попроще.

Драко нахмурился. Будь попроще? Как смеет чертов Поттер говорить такое Малфою? Он не разрешал так говорить никому, даже Блейзу и Панси, хотя те были его лучшими друзьями…

Были. Пока не сбежали из страны. И Драко никак не мог винить их за этот выбор. Плавно его мысли перешли на осознание собственного одиночества. Задумчиво покусывая губу, он понял, что ему действительно не хватало общения. Не с матерью или отцом, ему нужен был кто-то примерно его возраста, который мог понять бы его, ведь родители объясняли бы причину его жалоб нехваткой жизненного опыта. Если бы вообще реагировали на них, конечно.

Драко так увлекся своими мыслями, как не заметил, что руку, держащую палочку, он давно уже опустил, и теперь просто всматривался вдаль невидящим взглядом.

Определенно, он скучал по тем людям, которых мог назвать друзьями. Но, к сожалению, он с самого начала был не на той стороне, поэтому не мог и надеяться на возобновление общения. Тем более что малфоевская гордость не позволила бы ему сделать первый, самый важный, шаг.

— Малфой, черт тебя раздери, — сквозь невеселые мысли вдруг прорвался голос Поттера, — не одинок ты.

Драко резко развернулся в сторону голоса, недоумевая, — но так же быстро был вынужден отпрыгнуть назад: лицо Поттера вдруг оказалось в считанных сантиметрах от его. В голове пробежала совершенно неуместная мысль: гриффиндорец все-таки немного ниже. А глаза его были цвета зелени вокруг.

— К-какого дракла?! — спросил Драко, и это относилось сразу к двум вещам: к неожиданному чтению мыслей слизеринца и нарушению личного пространства.

Но Поттер, кажется, не понял.

— Решил тебя расшевелить, — ответил он, пожав плечами, совершенно не смущенный своими же поступками. Разве могло быть иначе?

Легкий румянец на щеках Поттера явно показывал, что тот едва держится, чтобы не захохотать.

— Какого боггарта ты читаешь мои мысли?

— Это разве запрещено?

— А что, нет?

— А что, да?

— Мерлин, Поттер! — вскипел Драко. — Тебе, что ли, десять? Не строй из себя ребенка!

Атмосфера вокруг них стала напряженной, и казалось, что она вот-вот заискрит. Или сразу уж загорится, ведь молнии, которые Драко метал глазами, были почти ощутимы физически.

Но Поттер выглядел так, словно ему все равно. Засунув руки в карманы джинс, он скучающе оглядывал носки своих кед и что-то себе насвистывал. Драко почувствовал, что рука, стискивающая палочку до белых костяшек, начала мелко трястись.

Но тут гриффиндорец наконец соизволил открыть свой рот и добыть из него какие-то звуки:

— Черт возьми, Малфой, твои мысли не услышал бы только глухой! — он тряхнул головой, и его шевелюра растрепалась сильнее. — С таким же успехом ты мог просто прокричать это на Астрономической башне, ведь услышал даже я. Который, как ты помнишь, ужасный легилимент.

— Поттер… — устало прикрыл глаза Драко и повалился на мягкую землю. — Тебе знакомы хотя бы главные правила приличия? Читать мои мысли как минимум невежливо, даже если они очень громкие.

— Ну вот опять! — вскинулся тот, приседая рядом. — Говорю же — будь попроще.

Драко мысленно взвыл. Как жаль, что он не мог ничего бросить в Поттера, ведь очень хотелось…

— И я, кстати, от слов своих не отказываюсь, — после некоторой паузы вымолвил он. — Ты действительно не одинок.

— Да неужели? — едко спросил Драко. — А где ж тогда все те, что избавляют меня от одиночества?

Поттер временами начинал пороть такую чушь, что хотелось его заткнуть, и не одним заклятием. И если бы тот не владел невербальными почти в совершенстве, с этим у Драко не было бы проблем никогда.

— Здесь, рядом с тобой.

Драко заглянул в лицо гриффиндорцу, но в его глазах цвета зелени не нашел ни намека на шутку.

Только он открыл рот, намереваясь ответить что-то колкое, как Поттер дополнил:

— Кстати, думаю, нам пора уже обращаться друг к другу по именам, Драко.

Драко с удивлением заметил, как замечательно прозвучало его имя, произнесенное Поттером, как чудесно оно обласкало его слух, разливаясь внутри невиданным ранее теплом. Поэтому он решил не возмущаться, а принять это как есть.

— Хорошо, По… Г-гарри, — имя героя слетело с его уст не так легко, как того хотелось бы, поэтому, нахмурившись, Драко дал себе слово, что со временем оно будет ласкать слух так же, как и его собственное.

Зелень, растущая на территории Хогвартса, словно отражала цвет глаз Гарри.

Драко и сам не заметил, как перестал считать дни. Он уже не был уверен, среда сегодня или пятница, только число и помнил. Да только толку с этого было мало.

Он сделался каким-то равнодушным. И ему это не нравилось. Это никому не нравилось, особенно его матери, но что он мог?

Благо, подобная апатия накатывала нечасто, разве только после того, как Драко слишком надолго задумывался о них с Гарри… Ведь, действительно, можно ли назвать то, что у них было, хоть чем-то конкретным?

Драко почувствовал, что щеки становятся горячее, но, переведя взгляд на сплетенную с Гарриной руку, мысль все-таки продолжил.

Конечно, они не только общались. Они за столь короткое время успели стать друзьями… и даже чем-то больше? Черт побери, из-за Гарри он стал более сентиментальным. Отец бы не одобрил.

Драко поднял взгляд на лицо Гарри. Никаких изменений, даже веки ни разу не шелохнутся, даже дыхание не сорвется — все время ровное… Что же это за черт?

Он хмыкнул. Конечно же он знал, кто этот черт; при мысли о нем у Драко напрягались челюсти и очень уж чесались кулаки. Долохов. Бывший, мать его, Пожиратель. Как и Драко.

Хотя нет. Это был не Долохов — тот был сильным и гордым во времена Темного Лорда, а то, что авроры повязали после случая с Гарри — только его полупустая оболочка, в которой не было и намека на прежний интеллект. Будто после смерти господина, он потерял смысл жить. Возможно, так и было.

И именно поэтому авроры так и не смогли добиться от Долохова ничего: ни признания, ни оправдания, ни даже названия того дрянного заклятия, которое попало в Гарри.

Которое изначально предназначалось Драко.

Когда он почувствовал, что глаза начало щипать, то только усмехнулся.

— Это ты виноват в моих слезах, — сказал он Гарри, недовольно вытирая лицо рукавом мантии. — Сделал меня таким сентиментальным, гриффиндурок.

Драко чувствовал себя не слишком радостно, но решил, что нужно прекратить так реагировать на все. Хватит ломать комедию. Он уже не маленький мальчик, он переживал вещи и похуже. Нечего относиться к себе, как к самому несчастному, ведь это, в конце-то концов, не так.

Гарри обязательно выкарабкается, он же, — Драко не удержался от смешка, — герой.

— С Днем Рождения, гриффиндурок, — прошептал он, с нежностью сжимая прохладную ладонь в своей руке.

— Смотри, Драко, а вот то облако похоже на лягушку Невилла, — увлеченно вещал Поттер, лежа рядом с Драко на мягкой земле.

— Ты серьезно? — раздраженно произнес тот, уже в который раз отрываясь от книги по трансфигурации. — Напомни мне, сколько тебе лет.

— Семнадцать.

— Так что ж ты ведешь себя как ребенок? — вспыхнул Драко. — Отвянь.

Целый час он пытался сосредоточиться на книге, но Поттер все время отвлекал его действительно детскими выходками: то щекотать начнет, то палочкой играться. А сейчас, когда Драко уж подумал, что гриффиндорец успокоился, занялся облаками. Не верилось, что этот ребенок уже совершеннолетний.

Как и не верилось, что им двоим удалось так сблизиться. То есть, еще больше, — хотя порой казалось, что куда уже больше. Сблизиться настолько, что и молчать в компании друг друга было комфортно. Хоть и молчал только один из них.

Драко мысленно хмыкнул. Но ему это в некотором роде даже нравилось. Гарри своей непринужденностью создавал приятную атмосферу, позволяя обоим расслабиться и забыть о проблемах внешнего мира, который начинался за этой поляной, хоть ненадолго.

Легкий тык в ногу заставил нахмуриться. Конечно, он не был против придуривания Поттера, но не в то время, как Драко пытается сосредоточиться. Он ведь еще планировал сдавать ЖАБА! Поэтому он тактично промолчал.

Но от этого тычок лишь усилился.

Развернувшись к Гарри лицом, он почувствовал, как его брови поползли вверх, а дыхание приостановилось — гриффиндорец был всего в нескольких сантиметрах от него.

— Какого хрена, Г… — начал он, но увидев, какое у него серьезно выражение лица, осекся и вернулся на место. Кончики его ушей порозовели.

Он мог с уверенностью сказать, что взгляд Гарри был направлен на его губы. Которые почему-то закололо, будто они захотели прикосновений.

Он сдавленно прокашлялся, но Поттер будто и не заметил той неловкости, что возникла между ними буквально на несколько секунд.

— Я уверен, что ты не откажешься узнать, на что похоже то облако, — заявил Гарри у самого его уха, и от его голоса Драко пробила дрожь. Это звучало совершенно не в его стиле: слишком терпко и хрипко.

— Какое? — спросил Драко. Нет, ему не пришлось выдавливать из себя слова, но он с удивлением признал, что во рту было необычайно сухо.

А в следующий миг он охнул — Гарри почти что навис над ним, показывая рукой на что-то вверху, что-то, что было слева Драко и не входило в его поле зрения. Зато сейчас в это поле со всей присущей ему наглостью влез Поттер, и оторвать от него взгляд казалось непосильной задачей. Поэтому он даже не стал пытаться, а, наоборот, позволил себе рассматривать лицо гриффиндорца. Сухость во рту никуда не собиралась деваться.

А когда его взгляд дошел до чужих губ, у Драко будто произошло какое-то помутнение.

Он рывком потянул на себя Гарри, и тому, чтобы не придавить Драко, пришлось упереть руки в землю, нависая. Но на его лице не было ни капли удивления или негодования — только какой-то нечитаемый взгляд, от которого зелень глаз Гарри будто взялась дымкой. Это гипнотизировало так сильно, что Драко даже и не заметил, как двинулся навстречу, буквально уничтожая лишние сантиметры между ними.

Гарри опускался вместе с ним — и спустя секунду их губы встретились.

А еще через миг — пришли в движение, и Драко буквально снесло крышу.

Все мысли вдруг выбило из головы, он мог думать только о том, какие же, черт побери, оказывается мягкие губы у Гарри, и как хорошо он ими орудовал. Поэтому он с легкостью — и даже с радостью — впустил его глубже. А того и не нужно было много просить — сразу же проникнул своим горячим языком, неспеша лаская, пробуя, будто прощупывая почву, действуя нежно, но и с напором. Только Драко терпеть не мог промедления, поэтому решительно перевел все в нечто настойчивое и страстное, заставляющее хватать за футболку, притягивая еще ближе, умоляющее зарыться руками в непослушных черных волосах и, кажется, бесконтрольное.

Гарри, видимо, был совсем не против изменений темпа, приняв их и подстроившись, поэтому этот поцелуй получился настолько взрывным и крышесносным, что Драко казалось, будто в его голове настоящие фейерверки. Сейчас не было совершенно никого, кроме них двоих, и такой расклад приносил еще большее удовольствие.

Когда им удалось оторваться друг от друга, в голове кружилось.

Они не двигались еще очень долго, поэтому у Драко было время полюбоваться красными и слегка припухшими губами Гарри. Он ощутил необъяснимую гордость за то, что это именно из-за него.

Гарри первым обрел способность говорить:

— Вообще-то я хотел показать тебе облако, которое очень похоже на бузинную палочку, — он усмехнулся. — Но то, что ты показал мне, было намного круче.

Драко впервые в жизни засмущался.

Книга по трансфигурации была отброшена далеко в сторону.

— Знаешь, Макгонагалл устраивает восьмой курс, — сказал Драко, борясь со сном. Сегодняшний день был очень трудным, зато они почти завершили работу, и первого сентября ученики перешагнут порог целого и невредимого Хогвартса. Мысль о том, что и он тоже приложил руку к этому, давала повод для гордости. — Для таких, как мы с тобой, которые не доучились сам-знаешь-почему.

Он зевнул и потянулся до сладкого хруста. Сейчас бы прилечь рядом с Гарри, наплевав на все приличия, и уснуть крепким сном… Но от этого сдерживал один факт — его фамилия Малфой. А значит он не может позволять себе плевать на приличия, ведь матушка точно будет кривить губы в недовольстве.

«Ну и пусть», — подумалось на краю сознания, и Драко пришлось мотнуть головой, чтобы прогнать эту притягательную мысль.

— Знаешь, Гарри, — снова заговорил он, чтобы не уснуть тут и сейчас, — я очень часто прокручиваю в голове все… что у нас было. — Он даже не думал, что говорит; тем более, что слова так легко слетали с его уст.

Целители говорили, что в таком состоянии человек может слышать происходящее вокруг, и хоть это знание пришло к ним от магглов — как он случайно узнал от Грейнджер, — в него почему-то охотно верилось. Поэтому, будь он в немого более вменяемом состоянии, он бы ни за что не признался в том, что только что произнес.

Но сегодня особый случай, что ли.

— Я скучаю, Гарри, — теперь это имя звучало в его исполнении так же прекрасно, как и когда Гарри произносил его. Да, Драко тренировался. Так он спасался от хандры, и никто не смел его осуждать за это. — Вспоминая все… — он снова зевнул, — я понимаю, что действительно влюбился.

За дверью палаты послышались шаги, и это немного растормошило Драко.

— Слышал, Гарри: я люблю тебя, — произнес он полушепотом, поднявшись. Кинув быстрый взгляд на часы, он понял, что время его визита закончилось уже минут десять как, а потому поплелся на выход. Взявшись за ручку двери, он дополнил: — Ты сделал чудо однажды, заставив меня измениться, — он тоскливо взглянул за спину, на спокойно лежащего Гарри, — так сделай его еще раз и проснись наконец-то.

Выйдя в довольно оживленный, как для конца рабочего дня, коридор, Драко столкнулся к Грейнджер, но та ничего не стала говорить. Только лишь понимающе улыбнулась.

В отличие от всего остального, тот день вспоминался плохо даже через сутки, все было словно в тумане. Грейнджер — которая не могла удержаться, чтобы не сунуть свой нос и сюда — говорила что-то про защитную реакцию психики, которая болезненно восприняла события, поэтому решила затереть воспоминания.

В те дни Драко был не в состоянии спорить, поэтому только кивал головой на все слова. Даже если Грейнджер и была права, он был уверен: картину того, как Гарри бросается под луч заклятия, которое странно отблескивало зеленым, — защищая тем самым его, Драко, — он не сможет забыть никогда.

Ведь вина за это его гложет до сих пор.

_— Почему, Гарри, — произнес Драко, опираясь на ближайшее дерево. Лежать им обоим уже надоело, поэтому они решили пройтись вдоль Запретного леса, — почему ты влюбился именно в того, кто это не заслуживает?_

_«В меня», — хотелось добавить, но он посчитал это излишним. Он и так выглядел ужасно жалко и как-то по-девичьи, заведя этот разговор, поэтому усугублять ситуацию разведением соплей не хотелось совсем. Он же Малфой, в конце концов. — Как бы сопливо это сейчас не прозвучало, — усмехнувшись, сказал Гарри, будто прочитав его мысли, — но сердцу не прикажешь. Тем более, если кто и заслуживает этого, то это ты._

_Драко только хмыкнул. Провожая взглядом садящееся солнце, он тоскливо подумал, что сейчас не хватает чашки чая в руках._

_— Смешно, знаешь ли. Особенно если вспомнить, что я такой._

_— Точнее, кем ты был. Причем, спешу заметить, не по своей воле._

_— Гарри, послушай…_

_— Нет, Драко, — собственное имя как всегда приятно прошлось по слуху, но было в тоне Гарри что-то такое, что заставило его замолчать и не возникать сразу же, — это ты послушай. Как ты можешь сравнивать себя с такими, как Беллатриса, например, если ты, черт возьми, даже не убил и одного человека!_

_Драко шумно выдохнул сквозь зубы, но говорить ничего не стал. Пусть в голове и роилось множество «Но мог же!» и «Вспомни, кто должен был убить Дамблдора», он понимал, что Гарри прав. Тем более, ему уже давно доходчиво объяснили, что даже если бы он решился убить директора, то сам Альбус не позволил бы ему этого, чтобы не пятнать его будущее._

_Хотя какое будущее у Пожирателя, — мысленно хмыкнул он. Пусть и бывшего._

_— И потом, — продолжал Гарри, не замечая странного взгляда своего спутника, — как говорил Дамблдор: у каждого есть право на второй шанс. Даже у тебя._

_Драко только открыл рот, чтобы что-то ответить…_

…как случилось это.

Драко, будучи в рядах Пожирателей, даже и не замечал того, какая же Долохов сволочь. Хотя он, на самом деле, ничего не замечал. В его мыслях тогда было только «Выжить вместе с семьей любой ценой».

Долохов пришел мстить. О, Драко сразу понял это по его глазам, пусть в тех уже и не билась жизнь. Только мстить он хотел Малфою — самому большому предателю, который весь в отца этим пошел.

А получается, что сделал еще больше — попал в самого героя.

Потому что тот не мог позволить, чтобы из-за Волдеморта, — Драко до сих пор не мог спокойно произносить это имя, — убили хотя бы еще одного человека.

Это Драко будет помнить даже на смертном одре.

Сейчас он вел себя совсем неподобающе наследнику рода Малфоев, — подумалось Драко, когда он бежал по Мунго сломя голову и почти снося все на своем пути, — но ему было плевать на это с Астрономической башни.

Он аппарировал сюда сразу же после патронуса Грейнджер.

«Очнулся, — проговорила изящная выдра. — Мне кажется, будет лучше, если первым он увидит тебя».

Рядом с палатой нашлась Грейнджер, которая что-то оживленно обсуждала с целителем. Увидев Драко, она улыбнулась ему словно старому другу, и странное воодушевление овладело им. Он и вправду изменился, если даже друзья Гарри приняли его.

У него не было слов, они упрямо не находились, сколько бы стараний ни прилагал, но гриффиндорка и так все поняла. Поэтому после ее кивка, который можно было трактовать как разрешение, Драко пулей ворвался в палату. И на миг забыл, как дышать.

На кровати _сидел_ Гарри. Замученный, вялый, но безмерно счастливый. Как и Драко в этот момент.

Поэтому ему не хотелось сейчас же узнать, что же это за дрянь была, и как удалось от нее избавиться, нет. Сейчас хотелось только сжать Гарри в объятиях и никогда больше не отпускать.

Драко хмыкнул, даже не пытаясь стереть идиотскую улыбку с лица. Он уже и не старался вернуть себе старый образ, ведь новый — это тот, что оживил Гарри. Другого и не нужно.

— Знал бы ты, какие ванильные мысли у меня в голове, — покачал он головой, — ты бы посмеялся. Но знаешь, — он подошел к кровати, чтобы взять Гарри за руку, и присел на край, — за эти месяцы я сделался более сентиментальным. А все из-за тебя.

Гриффиндорец улыбнулся. Драко знал, что ему сложно говорить, — оно и не удивительно, после столь долго молчания, — поэтому и не ждал ответа.

— Ты сделал меня слабым, оживив, знаешь?..

— Зна…ю, — тихий шепот, который раздался так близко и так неожиданно, заставил Драко вздрогнуть. — Ты… каждый раз… это… говорил.

Спустя долгое время наконец услышав такой, оказывается, родной для себя голос, он решил, что со всеми проблемами можно будет разобраться и позже. И загладить вину тоже.

Сейчас его занимала только одна вещь.

— Твои глаза по-прежнему цвета зелени.


End file.
